Mistake or something more
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Facinelli are a bit more than friendly on the night of Breaking Dawn part 1's premiere. Will this mistake ruin there friendship or present a much bigger problem? Lizter fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!  
Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

We just got back from the premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 1.

Peter and I are in my hotel room.

"I can't believe it Peter, we're finally finished. Watching the movies just makes it so much more real. I'll hardly ever get to see you anymore, and we

defiantly won't be hanging out in a forest and four in the morning again," I told him.

"You never know, we might do another twilight movie," he told me.

"I actually hope we do," I told him.

"So do I," he told me.

Peter pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I've missed you Elizabeth," he told me.

"I've missed you too," I told him.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I was surprised but I kissed him back.

We kept kissing until we ended up making out.

He laid my head down against the pillows and kept kissing me.

"Peter," I broke the kiss panting when Peter climbed on top of me.

"I'd tell you I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I'm really not," he told me.

"I'm not sorry either," I told him and he went back to kissing me.

His hands began to wander from my hips, but this time I did nothing to stop him.

It's been two weeks since the premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 1.

I've been feeling kind of off lately and today I felt so nauseated I threw up.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Nikki," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Liz, are you ok," she asked as she came in and sat down.

"I feel a bit off that's all," I told her.

"Spill," she said.

"It's nothing really, just since the premiere-" I stopped short.

I've been feeling sick since the night I slept with Peter.

Oh no.

No, no.

"Liz," Nikki asked.

"Nikki, I think I'm pregnant," I told her.

She gasped, "With who?"

"On the night of the premiere, I slept with Peter Facinelli," I told her.

Nikki gasped again then stood up.

"Come on, we have to make absolute sure," she told me.

I was walking backwards and forwards outside my bathroom door.

"Liz, pacing isn't going to make time go fast," Nikki told me.

I came and sat down next to her.

"What am I going to do Nikki?" I asked.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that right," she told me.

"I know, thank you," I told her.

"That'll be about ten minutes," she told me.

I took a deep breath and got up.

I walked into the bathroom and closed my eyes.

I opened them again and looked straight at the pregnancy test.

Positive.

Two weeks.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

I walked out into the living room.

"It's positive," I told Nikki.

She got up and hugged me.

"Oh Liz," she said.

"Now I have to tell Peter, he's going to be so upset, it was just one big mistake," I told Nikki.

"You never know Liz, he might not feel that way," she told me.

"What am I going to do Nikki?"

"Right now Liz, you're going to relax, have a nice bath, I'll make you some dinner, and I'll

Stay over," she told me.

"You're the best friend in the world," I told her.

I ran a bath and got in.

What am I going to do?

I put my hands on my stomach.

It feels so weird to know that there's something living inside of me.

It's a nice feeling though, it feels warm and fuzzy.

It feels like love.

I'm keeping the baby.

No matter what, I'm keeping the baby.

Now I know just how Bella and Esme felt.

I can't give this baby up.

It depends on me, it loves me, I love it.

I want my baby to grow up with a father as well, I know Peter will support me, even if he doesn't want the baby with me.

Or will he?

What if he wants me to get rid of the baby?

No!

I won't do it.

I love my baby already, no one will ever hurt him or her.

I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl.

I got out of the bath, pulled the plug and walked into my bedroom to get dressed.

"Here," Nikki said as I sat down on the couch, passing me a bowl of vegan stir-fry.

"Thank you Nikki."

"Do you know what you want to do with the baby?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going to keep it. I know it sounds crazy but I love him or her already," I told her.

"Just like Bella and Esme," she said.

"Yeah, exactly," I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

I knocked on Peter's door.

"Hey Liz," he said as he answered it.

"Hey Peter," I said as he let me in.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm different," I told him sitting down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I came here to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked sitting down across from me.

"You remember, after the premiere," I started.

"Liz, we've been through this," he said.

"No Peter, I'm not talking about it being awkward between us," I told him.

"What is it then," he asked.

"Peter, I've been feeling really sick these past two weeks," I started quietly.

"You're not… pregnant?" Peter asked.

I looked up at him.

"No way!" Peter said.

"Peter."

"No Elizabeth, this isn't my problem it's yours!"

I woke up and gasped.

Thank god it was just a dream.

I got up and walked into the lounge room.

Nikki's still here.

"You didn't have to stay," I told her.

"No I didn't, but I wanted to," she told me.

I sat next to her on the couch.

"I have to tell him today."

"What are you going to say?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I mean, I can't just go up to him and be like, guess what, I'm pregnant and

It's yours."

"I think that's pretty much what you have to do," Nikki told me.

"I don't know how to tell him Nikki. What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with

me?" I asked.

"Peter's not like that, he'll be shocked, but he won't abandon you," she told me.

"I know he's not like that Nikki, but it's not like I accidentally broke his TV, I'm pregnant, I

may have broken his life," I told her.

"Or you might have made it better," she said.

"And he's with Jamie, he's going to be so upset with me."

"Elizabeth, it takes to people to make this mistake, it's not all your fault," Nikki reminded me.

"That's true," I agreed.

"Come on, go get dressed," she said.

"First things first, you need to invite him over," Nikki told me.

I took in a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"What do I say?" I asked.

"Just invite him over like you would if you just wanted to hang out," she told me.

"Ok," I said and dialled Peter's number.

"Hey Liz," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Peter, are you doing anything right now?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in ten," he said.

"Ok, bye."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, but I'll call you as soon as he leaves," I told her.

"And I'll be over straight away," she told me, pulling me into a hug.

"Good luck," she said as she left.

A little while after Nikki left there was a knock on the door.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and opened the door.

"Hey Peter," I said.

"Hey Liz," he said hugging me.

He came in and sat down and I sat down next to him.

"I'm glad that we can still be friends after what happened the other night," Peter told me.

"Yeah, about that Peter, I actually invited you over here to tell you something."

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Peter, ever since that day, I've been feeling a little weird, and the other day I got really

Nauseous and threw up, so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive," I told him.

"Are you sure," Peter asked after a moment.

I nodded.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" he asked.

"I really want to," I told him.

"I understand, Elizabeth, I'm sorry about all of this," he said pulling me into a hug.

"I want you to know that I'll be with you all the way, you'll never be alone, I'll help you

through this," he told me.

I started to cry, "Thank you Peter that means a lot to me."

He was quiet for a while.

"I have to tell Jamie now," he said.

"I'm sorry Peter," I said.

"No, don't be, I cheated on her, that's not your fault," he told me.

"It takes to people to make that mistake," I told him, using Nikki's words.

We were both silent for a minute.

"The press are going to have a field day," Peter told me.

"I want to keep this from them as long as possible," I told Peter.

"Of course," he said.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

"Not upset, just… in shock," he told me.

"Just so you know, I already told Nikki."

"Good, you need as much support as possible. You won't have this baby alone Elizabeth, I

Want to make that clear, unless you don't want me, I want to help," Peter told me pulling

me closer to him on the couch so that my head was resting on his chest.

"Thank you for being so supportive Peter," I said.

"What was I supposed to do, blame to all on you and leave? No way Liz, you're my best

friend."

If only we were something more.

"The only thing is now I have to do something, dangerous," Peter said seriously.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I have to tell my soon to be ex-girlfriend, ex-wife and my children," he told me.

I laughed, "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm an actor, it's my job," he said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I feels weird writing this knowing that Elizabeth has a boyfriend J

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

"Anything you need Elizabeth, I'm here for you," Peter told me again.

"Do you know anything to help with the nausea?" I asked.

"No, not really, I think tea is supposed to help," he told me.

Then overwhelmed by the feeling and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Peter held my hair.

"Ugh," I said.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to brush my teeth," I told him.

He left.

I started brushing my teeth.

"What did he say?" I heard Nikki ask as she burst into my room.

"He said he wanted to support me and I wasn't going through this alone," Peter told her.

"Awww, wait, your still here?"

"Yeah," he said.

'Where's Elizabeth?" I heard her ask.

"In the bathroom, brushing her teeth."

"She threw up again?"

"Yeah," he told her.

"You better have made sure she was alright," Nikki said her voice getting closer.

"He did, he held my hair," I told her than spat in the sink.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak tooth paste language," Nikki teased.

I rinsed my mouth out.

"I said he did, he held my hair."

"Awww," she said again.

"Yeah, the throwing up part was real cute too," I said sarcastically.

"I must say Liz, hormonal is not your most attractive side," Nikki teased.

"Shut up," I said sitting down.

Peter put his arm around me.

"It's still early, do you want to go out and do something?" Peter asked.

"We have to buy you a baby name book!" Nikki said excitedly.

"It's a bit early for that," I said.

"I should probably go home and tell my ex-girlfriend," Peter said.

"Drama king," I told him.

"Come on, we have to go out, it'll make you guys feel better," Nikki suggested.

"Nikki, I really don't feel like throwing up in public," I told her.

"Maybe we can get something to settle your stomach," she said.

I sighed in defeat, we're not getting out of this one.

"Fine, I want chocolates, a good book and a romantic movie," I told her.

"Yay!" she said pulling me up.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

Please review, favourite, follow and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

Peter came back to my apartment with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, our relationship has been disintegrating for ages," Peter told me.

"Did you mean what you said? About me being too good for you?" I asked.

"Yes Elizabeth, I did."

"I'm not," I told him.

"Yes you are," Peter told me.

"Peter, you don't know how long I'd been wanting what happened a few weeks ago to

happen."

"Don't say that."

"It's true," I told him.

"Elizabeth, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to be with me," Peter said.

"I mean it Peter," I told him.

I kissed him and he kissed me back.

I pulled away and studied his expression.

He pulled me into his arms and held me.

I'm standing in front of the mirror looking at my baby bump.

Today I'm having my first scan.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Peter walked into my room.

I pulled my shirt down over my belly again.

He came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I didn't get sick this morning," I told him.

"Good," he said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"I've thought about us, and I'm one hundred percent sure, that I don't just want to be with

you because of the baby, even though I already knew that," I told him.

Peter kissed me on the lips, "Come on, we're going to be late."

"I don't care," I said and kissed him.

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" Peter asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"It would be nice to have something planned out," Peter said.

"I want to know as well," I said and kissed him again.

Guess if it's a boy or a girl, I've already decided which I just want to see how many of you get

it right.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

I apologise Jennie Garth is not my favourite person

Elizabeth's POV

"Congratulations Miss Reaser, you're having a girl," the female doctor told me then froze the

ultrasound screen.

I turned to Peter and he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"See that dot there, that's your baby," the doctor said.

"Is everything normal?" I asked.

"From the looks of things yes," she told me.

"Another girl," Peter breathed.

I turned back to look at him again.

"I love you Elizabeth," Peter told me.

I gasped, "I love you too."

"Move in with me," Peter said as we were driving back to my house.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about it Liz, move in with me."

"Okay," I told him.

We pulled up at my house and I walked inside.

"Move in with me now," Peter said.

"You're not just acting off an impulse are you?" I asked.

"No Elizabeth, I love you, move in with me today," he pulled me close to him and kissed me

passionately.

"Alright, I will."

"The girls are coming over today," Peter told me.

"Have you told her?" I asked.

"No not yet, not that it's any of her business."

"Well soon I'm not going to be able to hide this," I told him putting my hand on my little

baby bump.

"I'm going to tell her today, but she doesn't even know that you live here."

"How do you think the girls will react?" I asked.

"I don't know," Peter said.

A car pulled up in the drive way.

"Should I wait here or?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll invite her inside," he told me getting up off the couch and opening the door.

"Hello," Peter said.

"Hey Dad," I heard Luca say.

"Hello Peter," Jennie said.

"Come in, it's freezing outside."

Luca, Lola and Fiona ran straight up the stairs with their bags.

Peter walked in with Jennie right behind him.

She froze when she saw me, her eyes landing on my stomach.

Peter came and sat on the arm of the chair next to me.

"Peter tell me it's not yours," Jennie said.

"It is mine Jennie," he told her.

"When did this happen?!"

"It's really none of your business," Peter told her.

"I always knew you had your eye on him, I thought you were better than this though."

"Jennie," Peter warned.

"You are disgusting you know that. Sleeping with him while he was still with his girlfriend.

Tricking him into this. You're such a sl-"

"Jennifer!"

"What it's true."

"Jennifer, she never tricked me into anything. I love her more than I ever loved you," Peter

told her.

"She trapped you in this relationship by getting pregnant."

"Jennifer, get out," Peter said firmly.

"What?"

"Get out," he said again.

She looked shocked but she left.

Peter put his head in his hands.

I got up and kissed the top of his head.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

This is continuing straight from where it left off

Short but sweet, it's hard to type with fake nails

Elizabeth's POV

The stairs creaked and Peter and I looked over.

The girls were standing there staring back at us.

The younger two, Lola and Fiona had a look that I could only describe as busted on their faces.

The eldest Luca, had a look of shock on her face.

Obviously the young two didn't understand what's going on.

"Luca, how much of that did you hear?" Peter asked.

"Enough, but even if I hadn't, you can clearly see she's pregnant," Luca said.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Peter said.

"When?" she asked.

"Not while I was married to you mother," he told her.

The two younger girls looked really confused.

"Girls come down here," Peter said.

They all came down the stairs and sat on the couch across from us.

"Luca, I don't expect you to except this straight away, but I love Elizabeth."

"I knew you weren't going to go back to mum, but I wasn't expecting this."

"In time?" Peter asked.

"If you truly love her, yes," Luca told him.

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" I asked.

All of the girls smiled, even Luca.

"Yes," Fiona said quietly.

"It's a girl," I told them.

The younger two squealed.

Luca got up and hugged Peter.

"If she's what you want," Luca said quietly.

"She is Luca, she is."


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow and keep reading

Thank you to all of my amazing readers, and thank you for your feed back it's the reason I write these :)

Continuing from the last chapter

Elizabeth's POV

I looked over at Peter as Luca sat back on the couch.

He turned to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and gently kissed my neck.

"How long?" Luca asked.

"I'm twelve weeks," I told her.

"And the press haven't gone crazy yet?"

"They will, I have a premiere to go to this week, so it's going to come out," I told her.

"We're ready for it," Luca said.

"We won't let them bother you guys," Peter said.

"Dad, they're going to no matter what you do."

"I'm sorry that we're putting you guys through this," he said.

"We don't have to put them through this, I've never really talked about my personal life

Before, why do they have to know who the father of the child is," I said.

"It's going to become pretty obvious who the father is," Peter said.

"But this will give us some time," I told him.

Then I realised what he said, "How will it become obvious?"

"Well with paparazzi and premieres we're going to be photographed with each other a

lot," Peter said.

"Our job is to act, we can handle this."

"But what if I want the world to know that your mine," Peter told me.

I sat there staring at him in shock.

I knew what I wanted to do, kiss him, but the girls are sitting across from us.

"Awww," Luca said.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Yeah Liz, I do," he said.

I kissed him, I didn't care who was watching us.

When I pulled away from him we turned to look at the girls.

"You two really love each other don't you," Luca said.

"Yes," Peter said.

She turned to look straight at me.

"Then I already consider you part of the family," she said.

Peter pulled me closer to him and put one of his hands on my stomach.

I put my head on his shoulder, "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, please check out my new story called Forever Dawn

Sorry for not posting I'll be posting more now

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

Everyone from the twilight saga has to go to the Twilight Forever event.

Meaning everyone's going to know I'm pregnant now.

Peter's sitting with me in the limo.

"Liz we could always say that you're not feeling well and not go," he said.

"I have to face the press eventually," I told him.

I looked down at my stomach.

There's a small baby bump there.

Small but defiantly noticeable.

The limo pulled up and Peter took my hand as we got out.

Everyone was screaming and taking pictures of us.

Then someone yelled out, "Liz are you pregnant."

I felt like everyone there was looking straight at me then.

And then everyone was looking at my hand, still in Peters.

People were yelling out to us and trying to talk to us.

Someone from the press pulled us over to interview us.

"Elizabeth correct me if I'm wrong, but that is a baby bump isn't it?" the interviewer asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I told him and Peter squeezed my hand.

"And whose the father?" he asked.

"I am," Peter told him.

"And there's no secret marriage or anything?" he asked.

I've had enough of this reporter.

"No we're not and if you don't mind I'm not feeling so good right now," I told him.

Peter must have been dying for an excuse to leave him as well because he gave me a relived

look.

People were taking pictures of us everywhere so Peter and I stopped.

"Why don't we really give them something to take a picture of," Peter suggested.

"I like the way you think," I told him.

Peter kissed me passionately and the flashing of cameras got brighter.

"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Cullen," Kellan Lutz called out and Peter and I turned around.

"And since when is there also a Cullen Junior?" he asked giving me a hug.

"I was just as surprised as you are," I told him smiling.

Then Jackson Rathbone came running over.

"Liz, Peter, how are you guys?" Jackson asked.

"I can't complain," I said teasingly.

"You know you three are the talk of the night," Jackson told me.

"I'm not surprised, is it really that noticeable?" I asked.

"No not really, I think it's just the fact that the dress is tight," he said.

Peter elbowed him.

"Hey, I'm just being honest," he said.

Then Ashley Greene caught up with us.

"Hey guy. Wow Liz," Ashley said.

"Yes I'm pregnant," I said.

"With who?!" she asked.

Nikki, Kellan, Jackson and I all pointed to Peter.

"Hey, Alice is supposed to be the first person to hear about things not the last," she whined.

Then came the rest of the cast.

"What?" Taylor Lautner asked.

"See you're not the last," I told Ashley.

"What?" Kristen Stewart asked.

"Elizabeth's having Peter's baby, keep up," Ashley said.

"Well when did that happen?" Robert Pattinson asked.

"The night of the premiere," Nikki told him.

"Nikki!" I exclaimed.

"Guys, I think we should move on, how about we all go out- uh stay in tomorrow, our house," Peter suggested.

"You're living together?!" Ashley asked.

"Tomorrow," I agreed.


End file.
